


Hobbits

by LittleLadyLokiStark



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyLokiStark/pseuds/LittleLadyLokiStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem i wrote about hobbits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbits

**Hobbits**

**  
**

**They may be small in stature and eager less to travel, away from their home in the Shire.**

**But give them a little push out of the door and they will walk for miles, even ride an eagle**

**And sore in the air.**

**Elves call them Halflings, men and dwarves call them the little folk,**

**But they call themselves Hobbits.**

**They may live in houses called Hobbit holes, but they are as normal as can be on the inside.**

**Hobbits are the most determined race in all of Middle Earth.**

**For it was a Hobbit named Frodo Baggins who destroyed the one ring of power that would**

**Rule them all.**

**The other races in Middle Earth would have been corrupted by the evilness of the ring.**

**But Frodo the Hobbit resisted it and took it to Mount Doom and threw it in the fire from which**

**It was forged.**

**You can say that Hobbits are attracted to shiny objects.**

**For both Frodo Baggins and his cousin Perigrin Took got into a great deal of trouble because of**

**Shiny objects.**

 

 


End file.
